


there's a drumming noise inside my head

by girlsonthetv



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension, emotionally-charged falling, heart means boobs, noire is a sweet angel girl, severa likes noire's big heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Noire teaches Severa how to use a bow. Two forms of tension stretch and snap simultaneously.





	there's a drumming noise inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> Noire and Severa's supports: happen  
> Me: I think they do lesbianism together which is fine

"Be sure to hold the bow completely straight, don't hold it at an angle." Noire's voice was warm against Severa's ear as they stood, Noire's chest to Severa's back, on the makeshift archery practice range. Severa held the bow, and Noire's hands guided hers as she drew the bowstring back. Severa's heart thumped in her ears like war drums. "Make sure to draw the bowstring as tight as you can." 

Severa nodded and obediently adjusted her grip. Noire had been using bows for much longer than her, and she had eagerly offered to help her train when she had learned of Severa's new class assignment as a bow knight. Noire's lean, muscled arms would have betrayed her skill if her wealth of tips hadn't, and they guided Severa's bulkier arms on the delicate training bow with such ease it was hard to believe that she had only picked up a bow for the first time a year ago. Severa thanked her lucky stars that it was summertime and she could blame her flushed cheeks on the heat. 

"Thank you." Severa said suddenly as Noire helped her draw the bowstring far back until it was almost at her jaw. "For doing this with me - you know how I get about asking for help - "

"Oh, it's fine, Severa." Noire said lightly. "You always help me so much, it's only fair. Move your hands a bit, we don't want you to get a welt from the string snapping back." Severa obeyed, and let the string go. It hit the target, though near the bottom. Severa smiled nevertheless. Noire downright beamed, giving Severa a hug as she lowered the bow for a moment. "For one of the first dozen shots you ever took, that was great!" 

"Oh, please. I know Miss Archer Prodigy is just saying that to make me feel better." Severa said, brushing her hair aside from where it had been slicked to her forehead with sweat. 

Noire giggled and hugged her a bit tighter. "Severa, when have I ever just said things to make you feel better? I'm going to grab some more arrows." 

Noire let go and ran off, and Severa was equal parts glad and sad. Maybe now her heart would stop pounding quite so loudly, but she would gladly go her whole life without Noire ever letting go of her. Noire was one of her best friends, and she felt just as secure with Noire as Noire did with her, and of course she loved her in a wholesome way, but she was just as endowed as her mother, and it was not good for Severa's health. Noire's hands-on method of teaching was a blessing and a curse. 

She rubbed her sore arms before taking her flask from where it lay on the ground, and took a gulp of sweet, cool water. After a bit of consideration, she poured some over her head and still-overheated face. To hell with it. The cicadas were screaming in the brush and there was no one around to scold her. She turned around at the sound of timid steps to see Noire looking at her strangely. 

"A-are you ready to continue?" Noire asked. Severa nodded and picked up the bow, and Noire pressed her chest to Severa's back. Severa swallowed hard and wriggled out of Noire’s grip. 

"You know what?" Severa said, voice cracking slightly. She prayed Noire didn't catch it. "I think I'd like to try shooting some on my own. You won’t be pressed against me on the battlefield.” Severa forced a laugh. 

"Okay." Noire said simply. She sat down about a foot to Severa's left, knees tucked up to her chest, watching intently for faults in Severa's technique. Severa had nearly forgotten this was a training session and not a series of tension-wracked hugs. 

Severa aimed at the target and fired six more times, making adjustments to her form as Noire advised. On her seventh shot, she hit just to the right of the bullseye, and Noire shrieked delightedly. Severa raised her arms in triumph, and Noire jumped up and hugged her so hard they both fell to the ground. Noire's expression turned to worry. 

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to are you okay are you bleeding - " Noire draped herself on top of Severa, chest pressed to hers, and began to inspect her for injury before Severa cut her off. 

"M'fine, Noire." Severa said as she smiled fondly up at Noire, brushed a bit of dirt off of her cheek. Noire smiled weakly. 

"I threw my talisman in the river." Noire said softly. "I was trying to figure out how to tell you, but now's as good a time as any." 

Severa's eyes flitted to Noire's slender neck and for the first time noted the absence of her pendant, her last remnant of her mother in the hideous future they had come from. "Why?" 

"Because I don't need it anymore." Noire said. Her expression was serene. "My mother told me that she wasn't going to teach me curses, she was going to teach me useful things. My father took all my mom's cursing tools, and at first she was really mad, but when she realized why, they made up. My mom is going to make me a new talisman. One for good luck, and optimism. I realized...that the future can change for the better if we will it." The sun backlit Noire's smiling face, and Severa was left in awe of this sweet angel. 

"You're so beautiful, Noire." Severa murmured, a bit dazed, wrapping her arms around her friend as Noire leaned down to kiss her. It tasted like sweat and chapped lips in need of balm, and Severa couldn't think of anything more delicious. 

"That was all I ever wanted to do, back before we left, but I was convinced I'd just ruin everything like I always did." Noire said. "But so much has changed, and - " 

"So much has changed, and that's all I've wanted to do for the past, I don't know, four months." Severa grinned, and Noire giggled, and they kissed again and again, the bow and arrows lying forgotten on the ground.


End file.
